The proposed research will be carried out primarily in the Mexican community of San Felipe Teotlatcingo, Puebla in collaboration with Francisco Gomez Carpenteiro of the Benemerita Autonomous University of Puebla, as an extension of NIH grant # AA12829-02 (Michael Duke, PI.). The proposed research focuses on migration, well-being, problem drinking and HIV risk in a migrant sending community from where a significant number of Willimantic, CT-based farm workers in the parent study originate. The proposed research has the following objectives: 1) to explore norms, beliefs and behaviors surrounding drinking comportment and HIV risk behaviors in a migrant-sending community in central Mexico; 2) to assess, through interviews and participant observation, the effects of out-migration on family and community well being, particularly in terms of the ways in which these may contribute to problem drinking and HIV risk; 3) to explore the effects of migration on workers who have returned to the community--whether temporarily or permanently--in terms of their beliefs, attitudes, and behaviors surrounding drinking and HIV risk behaviors. Using open-ended interviews with selected residents of Teotlatcingo (e.g. female heads of household who's spouses reside in Willimantic; repatriated migrants from Willimantic; key community informants), as well as mapping and observing formal and informal drinking sites within the community, the study aims to understand the complex role of migration in HIV risk, problem drinking behaviors, and familial and community well-being within migrant sending communities.